


dancing with myself

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Community: daily_deviant, Double Anal Penetration, Masturbation, Minor Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy isn’t really into sex, but he loves a good orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing with myself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the November prompt of Autofellatio at Daily Deviant. As soon as I saw the prompt, I knew what I was going to write. In my mind, this Teddy is somewhere on the asexual spectrum. His thoughts are not a commentary on sexuality as a whole; they are all him trying to figure his own feelings out, and sorting himself out in response to societal cues. Thank you so much to everyone who helped me out with this one, alphas and betas both.

The thing is, Teddy isn’t into sex.

He loves an orgasm as much as the next young wizard, and since he’s been dating Victoire for a year, he’s had plenty of opportunity to get as many as he wants with her as long as he gives her more than he gets. It’s not a bad deal, but it’s also messy, time consuming, and requires planning and privacy. Not to mention there’s the threat that Bill Weasley might kill him if he finds out exactly how well deflowered Victoire is, and Fleur Weasley is even scarier.

Before Victoire, he had offers from other girls, and from the boys, too. It’s just never seemed worth it.

He’d rather just do it himself.

When he’s on his own, there’s no figuring anyone else out, no wondering if it’s even working, no worrying whether everything’s okay and talking in the middle of it. Sometimes he just wants to get off.

When he does it with himself, the orgasm is the most important thing.

So tonight he heads home as soon as he gets off work from his job at Wheezes. He walks into the house and goes straight to his room, magically locking the door before he strips and climbs onto the bed. He lies back, idly playing with his cock and balls, feeling the way blood flows, thickening and chubbing up until he has a small handful. The tip is just starting to peek out from the foreskin, getting interested in the proceedings. There’s no need to rush; he can just enjoy it.

He can take care of himself.

Teddy relaxes into the bed, letting the mattress support him while his body feels boneless. He breathes in, sighs it out while he changes the pads of his fingers, smoothing out the roughness gained from his work. Softly he touches his own chest, skating across the skin, tickling at the ribs before he finds his nipples. A thought changes his fingertips from skin to soft fur, teasing at his nipples until they peak to hard nubs and he aches for more. One hand changes back to normal, pinching, twisting until he cries out, panting, his cock now thick and hard.

It just feels _so fucking good_.

He doesn’t want to touch his prick, not yet, so he lets his hand slide down past his balls, cupping them, rolling them roughly. He knows just how hard to touch, hard enough to arouse but not so hard it hurts, and it makes his head fall back, hips arching up to beg for more.

Not yet, not yet.

He lengthens one finger to take the stress off his arm, lightly strokes over his perineum, teasing at the space between arse and bollocks. He needs a little lubrication, and another thought has slick secretions slipping from his pores, sliding over his fingertip, massaged against his skin. He whines softly, hips pressing into his fingers even as he teases himself, retreats before the touch becomes too much.

Nipples again, with both hands now, slightly slick and brushing against the small nubs, rubbing back and forth with hard, then soft touch, pinching until they turn red. He aches with need, whines low in his throat without trying. He wants to fill and be filled and the best part is that Teddy Lupin has the perfect body; he can fulfill all of his own needs.

He hitches his hips up, raises them and then bends his back to bring them towards his head, knees falling on either side of his ears. He’s not normally flexible enough for this, but then, he’s a metamorphmage so he doesn’t have to let that stop him. He breathes in, and on the exhalation he lets his bones shift and change, elongating his spine and making it malleable so that he’s comfortable bent in half like this, his thick prick in reach of his tongue.

_Perfect_.

He elongates his fingers, the index finger of each hand lengthening and thickening, secreting a slick substance that drips down the sides. When he grips his own arse cheeks to hold himself in place, he can easily reach his hole, tracing around it, pressing in with one finger until he opens up. He can fuck himself slowly like this, his finger thickening again to fill himself, stretching his rim as he slides it in and out.

And his prick, oh fuck, it’s right there, hard and aching and dripping. He laps at it, licks the sticky drop from the tip, then swirls his tongue around the head. Oh _fuck_ , that’s good.

Teddy knows exactly how to do this, how to take his prick into his mouth slowly, teasing at the tip, pulling his hips in to fuck his own face. His prick fits his mouth perfectly because he _makes it_ do so, stopping right before he hits the back of his throat. It’s warm and wet, and he closes his lips tight, making perfect suction to fuck into.

And at the same time, he fucks his own ass, open wide, pushing hard and loving the little squelching sounds that the lubrication from his own skin makes. He makes his finger fatter, harder, presses against the rim to open himself until he thinks he might be able to take _two_. Then he lets his finger shrink back to prick-sized, while he brings his other index finger up, filling himself with two pricks that just happen to be attached to his own body.

He shudders at the feel of it, the sensation of being filled _so much_ and _so perfectly_ , even while he shifts his hips, fucking into his own mouth.

He can focus on just feeling and fucking now, fingers biting into the meat of his arse as he pulls himself close, drives his cock as deep into his mouth as he can. It lengthens as his throat opens, and he swallows hard, tightening around himself. Two cocks in his arse and one in his throat, and Teddy is lost, moaning around his own prick, crying out when he touches the spot inside himself that makes him see stars.

He loses control, shuddering when he comes, swallowing reflexively to take it all in. His fingers slide from his arse with a slick pop, and he slowly unfolds his body, letting himself feel boneless as he lies on the mattress in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Without thinking about it, his body rearranges all the changes he made, shrinking his fingers back to normal size, letting his skin just be skin once more. He feels sated and relaxed, and oh so very at ease.

It’s at times like this when life is perfect, when Teddy knows that he doesn’t need anything more than his own mouth and hands. Sex isn’t what’s important to him, it’s just feeling like this, like the world has narrowed down to this moment, to one perfect orgasm, and he doesn’t need anything else.

Teddy doesn’t need sex with anyone else, he just needs to give himself a hand sometimes. He’s all he really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
